


First Kiss

by faith_xx_love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_xx_love/pseuds/faith_xx_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Marinette is in denial. She refuses to believe that it was her first kiss. Takes place after the Dark Cupid episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to my dear tei-gen (asterbells). Tei, you are such an incredibly sweet person and thank you so much for always being there for me. I love our conversations very much and I can’t thank you enough for listening to all my rants whenever I feel down. 
> 
> Because I know just how special the Dark Cupid episode is to you, I wrote this for you (: I hope you like it!

No. It was not her first kiss.

Definitely _not_.

She refused to believe it was her first kiss. Because… first kisses are supposed to be very special… right?

If kissing meant touching one’s lips… then, she had already lost it by kissing a bunch of things in the past already.

She kissed the wall many times when she bumped into them due to her clumsiness, earning her with not only a swollen lip, but also a very bruised nose.

She kissed the school desk numerous times when her head felt too heavy for her, startling the entire class with a loud _thump_ on her desk. Blame her and her superhero role, she just could not find enough time to sleep!

So, yup, that was definitely _not_ her first kiss. Nuh-uh.

* * *

 

Marinette knows she is in denial.

How could _anyone_ forget what his or her first kiss was like?

Yes, she had watched people kiss in TV shows. Yes, she had heard stories of first kisses from her schoolmates when they gossiped. However, these did not mean anything unless she experienced it herself.

She had never expected Chat Noir’s lips to be _that_ soft.

She had never expected to have _electricity_ run down her spine when their lips touched.

She had never expected to be _disappointed_ when she realized Chat Noir did not remember what happened between them.

Okay, she was not _that_ disappointed. Just a tiny, little bit. _Maybe_.

But that did not explain why she was up all day that night and absent from school the day after. She had to sort out her feelings before showing her face to everyone in school.

She loved Adrien with all her heart but why was it that she harbours such conflicted feelings when it came to Chat Noir?

What was with that _spark_ in between them when they kissed? What was with that _disappointment_? What was _wrong_ with her?

She would be lying if she said she did not love her cat companion. They had been partners for years now – longer than she had actually known Adrien. They had started off with a very professional relationship but she had never expected Chat Noir to fall so deeply for her.

She cares for Chat Noir, very much, and deeply too. But Marinette does not know if she loves Chat Noir as much as he does to Ladybug.

But there is one thing that she knows for sure.

That her first kiss, was indeed, very special.


End file.
